


The Boy Who Lost

by EffingEden



Series: The Ashes Of Their Fathers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's gone and there are only two souls who know the truth of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Lost

It was common knowledge that Harry Potter had been lost.

No one knew exactly how. There were theories, from the ludicrous (that Harry had been transfigured into one of the statues that stood in the Ministry entrance hall) to the alarming (that the attack on the Ministry had been orchestrated by none other than Potter himself, who had taken the mantle of Dark Lord) but the saner and wiser of the populous suspected something worse.

The last that had been seen of Potter had been him chasing after Bellatrix Lestrange. There was not a trace of him after that. His wand had been used several times in the minutes after that. An Unforgivable. Cruciatus. After that, nothing. Not even a lumos.

Why had the boy been allowed to go alone after one of Voldemort’s most deadly duellists? That question plagued the Order, ravaging the minds of those who had failed to keep him safe. Not since before the first war had there been such a loss of moral among the general populous. Confidence in the Ministry was at an all time low, and Fudge was on the brink of losing his position. The Death Eaters were lying low, save for their attack on Azkaban.

It was the Ministry’s belief that Harry had been swayed. It was the Order’s fear he had been taken and killed. The Death Eater’s suspected Potter to be in one of their Lord’s hiding places, being tortured for his personal amusement.

It was only Voldemort and Harry alone who knew it was all three.


End file.
